Island of Silence
by YukinaMizuki
Summary: It was supposed to be a casual vacation at Gill's resort, but it turns into a fight for survival when the dark history of the island claims the life of one of the guests.Questions are raised,trust is shattered, and a mystery unfolds.(A 5 part story about the experiences of the guests Takeru,Gill,Chase,Akari and Candace) THE KILLER IS ON THE ISLAND...BUT WHO IS IT?
1. Part 1: Takeru

**Hello there. I, YukinaMizuki am going to write a story I've never done before. So if you're expecting a happy romance with happy endings, read my other story, not this one. Because the story you are about to read will completely change the way you see the characters.**

**I would also like to say thanks to my bro (Ryuzaki27) who actually gave the idea, story line and co-wrote the story. Thanks bro! Also, he doesn't have a fanfic account so stop typing his name in the search box.**

**So first, I would like to explain that this story is a five-part story, each in different POV's. Each part is really long and happens about at the same time as all the other parts. After each part, you get closer and closer to the truth. **

**I also helped a lot in the story too though! And I would also like to thank my 'staff' (it's an inside joke) who helped out. We do not own Harvest moon and any characters. (Unless my bro is secretly working for Natsume Inc. without my knowledge)**

PART 1

TAKERU

At Takeru's farm...

"So... are you coming or not?" Gill asked impatiently.

"W-well, who will take care of the farm?" Takeru asked.

"Akari already took care of it. She had the other two farmers take care of them," Gill explained, rolling his eyes.

After awhile, Takeru made his decision.

"Oh, alright, I'll go. When do we leave?" Takeru asked.

"Tomorrow. Now if you will excuse me, I have more important preparations to make. Gill replied, rushing away from the farm. Takeru groaned.

"Why is it that I was just told now?" He said as he went to pack his bags.

(THE NEXT DAY)

Gill had everyone assemble at the pier. By everyone Takeru noticed that he only invited 5 people.

"Why only 5 people Gill?" Takeru asked.

"Father said that we need to try out this new island resort that was raised just recently. We can't have everyone knowing about it, just yet," Gill explained.

"C'mon don't be a spoil sport!" Akari said as she took his hand and dragged him to the boat

"Now, now, don't rush! The island's not going anywhere." Chase said as he got on the boat

"How about you Candace? You coming?" Gill asked, looking in Candace's direction

"Y-yeah….. Coming…" Candace said as she boarded the boat.

Now that they were all settled on the boat, Takeru noticed Candace's uneasiness.

"Are you alright Candace? You seem nervous," Takeru said as he approached her.

"U-umm… i-it's nothing… just worried about my sister y'know?" Candace replied. Then Akari interrupted them.

"Hey Candie! Look, I'm flying!" Akari giggled. Balancing on the railing.

"Akari, get down from there!" Chase shouted.

"Hmph, whatever mom," Akari grumbled, deciding to annoy Gill, who was writing in his diary, or what he calls 'journal.'

"I'm gonna rest in my cabin for awhile…" Candace mumbled, leaving the group.

(AFTER AN HOUR)

At the island...

"Ok guys. I'm going to tell the staff to fix your rooms, you guys can look around," Gill said, as he left for the resort. This was all Akari needed to hear, because she started laughing, shouting, and running around like a little kid.

"Akari, get back here!" Chase shouted after her.

"C'mon Candace, let's have some fun, you sit around sewing all day, you should relax for today," Takeru said.

"A-alright," Candace said softly.

"Candace, I know something is wrong, what is it?" Takeru asked again.

"...have you heard of the legend of the island?" Candace asked softly.

"No, why?" Takeru asked.

"Well, it was said that the people who used to be on this island were sacrificed to prevent the island from sinking every blue moon. One day though, they stopped this act, and a few days later, the island sank," Candace explained.

"Tonight is a blue moon," She added in a soft whisper.

"Oh, so that's what you were worried about. Don't worry Candace, nothing bad will happen. It's just a legend," Takeru said reassuringly.

"Y-yeah..." Candace said. Something about the way she said that showed she wasn't convinced.

After awhile of playing, the sun was setting, and then a blond girl wearing a maid uniform confronted the 4 of them.

"Hey, I'm Maya! I'll be here to escort you to your rooms," She said brightly.

"Oh, so you're the one who's picking us up?" Chase said with surprise.

"Chasey, you have to get to the kitchen pronto! Dinner service is in an hour," Maya ordered. Then Akari started giggling uncontrollably.

"Why is your nickname Chasey?" Akari laughed.

"And why do you have to get cooking?" Takeru added.

"Oh, I didn't mention it? I'm working part-time here," Chase explained, deciding to ignore Akari who was still laughing at that horrid nickname.

"Well, I guess we should all get back," Takeru said.

"I'll race ya Chasey!" Akari giggled running to the resort.

"Ugh, that girl is so hyper..." Chase mumbled, running after her.

When they were all settled, they proceeded to the dining room to have dinner. During dinner, Gill was talking about a legend of the island. It was the exact same legend Candace shared, but more exaggerated.

"...And so the fiery demons sacrificed the poor helpless human to the god of fire, to spare the island-" Gill said, But was reprimanded by Akari.

"-Gill, stop saying the story like that! Everyone knows that stuff never happened!" Akari said, and everyone laughed. Then Chase came bringing the dessert.

"Hmph, what took you so long Chasey?" Akari said with a frown.

"Yeah, and where did you get that cut?" Takeru asked, eyeing the cut on Chase's hand.

"I got it from the kitchen. I guess I'm just not used to the kitchen," Chase replied casually.

"You, not used to a kitchen? Is the world ending?" Gill teased.

Then everyone laughed. Except Takeru, who couldn't believe it.

After dinner, Takeru took a shower and changed. Afterwards, he decided to go out of his room for awhile to check the resort out. Then, to his surprise, he saw Candace running past him, crying. He was about to go after her, when Akari crashed into him.

"Ouch!" Takeru yelled as the two collided with each other

"Ohhhh.. huh? Oh hey Takeru! G-good evening!" Akari said as she straightened herself out

Upon closer inspection, he noticed a bruise on Akari's cheek.

"Akari, you have a bruise. Do you need medical attention? Do I need to call Gill?" Takeru asked worriedly.

"Huh? This?" Akari said pointing to her cheek. "Oh Takeru, you idiot. You don't need to call Gill for something so minor! Plus, I'm fine. I got the bruise when I slipped and fell on my face," Akari laughed.

"Well, I just saw Candace running by, crying. Do you know what happened to her?" Takeru asked. Then Akari fell silent, and her happy expression left her face.

"I don't know," She said seriously. Refusing to make eye-contact.

"Are you sure you don't know? Your rooms are next to each other. What happened to Candace?" Takeru pressed.

"I said I don't know!" Akari shouted as she stormed off towards her room.

Takeru, thought this was suspicious, but he was more concerned about Candace at the moment so he went after her.

It lead him to Candace's room on the second floor. Strangely enough he saw Maya outside her door, trying to calm the crying Candace. Takeru could only catch the last few words Maya said.

"… No one will hurt you," Maya said. Then Maya noticed Takeru standing there.

"Well, hello Takeru. Do you need anything?" She asked politely.

"Umm… nothing. I was just worried about Candace. Is she alright?" Takeru asked.

"Oh, Candace just needs some alone time. You know how girls are," Maya jokingly says. Then she escorts Takeru to his room rather forcefully.

"I'll bring you some milk to calm your nerves in a moment," Maya said.

"A-alright," Takeru reluctantly agrees to go along with her. When he arrives in his room, he lies down in his bed, remembering the events of today. The legend, Candace crying, and Akari's outburst, somehow it just didn't make sense to him... it was TOO suspicious he thought.

After a few minutes, he hears a knock on his door. "Coming!" he said as he approached the door. When he opened it, Takeru was shocked to see that it was Chase holding a glass of milk.

"Wow, a big boy like you need his milk to go to bed huh?" Chase sarcastically said.

"Oh Chase, Thanks for the milk, would you like to come in?" Takeru suggested. Chase was reluctant at first and looked left and right to see if there was anyone watching him. Then he agreed.

"Hey Chase… why is it that Maya wasn't the one who brought the milk? She's the one who recommended it," Takeru asked curiously.

Chase looks at him with a weird look. Chase puts his hand on Takeru's shoulders and silently tells him "Takeru… Maya hasn't come back since she picked us up at the beach; I heard she never checked in ever since this afternoon. Didn't you notice she wasn't there during dinner?"

The hairs on the back of Takeru's neck started to stand up upon hearing this troubling information.

"Well, I think you need some rest now… you seem tired, Good night" Chase said, abruptly leaving the room.

"_How could Maya just disappear? ...I think I'm just over thinking things….yeah that's it! The legends are just getting to me. Maybe Chase is right. I need some sleep" _Takeru reasoned with himself. Then he decided to go to bed. Shortly after Takeru fell asleep, he had a nightmare.

_He was in a dark hallway, with no one insight. No matter how hard he ran or how much he struggled, he could never seem to go anywhere. _

_He kept hearing a voice calling his name but the voice kept getting further and further. And at the end of the hall way he saw a body in a pool of blood. after using all his strength to approach the body he turned it over and saw that it was Candace. _

"AHHHHH!" Takeru woke up panting and sweating. He heard screaming, but he wasn't sure if it was real, or in his head. He decided that it was just his dream and went back to sleep, still troubled.

(THE NEXT DAY)

A very sleep deprived Takeru dragged himself out of bed, and changed his clothes. After he was done, he went downstairs to the dining table.

When he came down, he saw Chase and Gill were shouting at each other, and Akari was sobbing, or more like bawling in the corner. He only caught the last sentence in the argument.

"…Then I'll do something about it!" Chase shouted with anger. Then Chase shoved Gill out of the way and exited the room. After Chase left, Gill sighed and left the room using the other exit, not even looking at Takeru.

A very confused Takeru quickly ran over to Akari who was still sobbing in the corner.

"Akari, what's going on?" He asked. No matter how hard he tried to coax, Akari wouldn't say much information.

"Candace," was all she said, over and over again, while rocking herself back and forth.

Takeru, remembered the nightmare he had and out of concern, made a mad dash to Candace's room. "Please be ok, please be ok" Takeru said panicking as he climbed the stairs.

Feeling out of breath when he arrived at the second floor, he noticed the door of her room open and that everything was in disaray. Everything was all messed up and her windows were broken.

"Candace! Candace where are you?" Takeru called. He searched everywhere around the room, but he could not find her. He only found one thing. An envelope.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!" A voice shouted from behind him. It was Chase, with a mad expression on his face. Chase grabbed Takeru by his shirt collar.

"I was just looking for Candace, when I saw this mess" Takeru said in his defence

"Where were you last night?" He asked, barely containing his anger.

"I-I was in my room," was all Takeru answered, incredibly scared at what Chase might do. Chase then pushed him to the floor and turned his back to him.

"Candace is dead," Chase said in a low voice.

"Now Get Out!" He ordered. Takeru left without another word and went straight to his room. When he got to his room, he opened the envelope and read the note.

_I have read the legend that if someone does not sacrifice themselves before the blue moon, the island will sink. If the island sinks, then we would all drown. So in order to save us all, I decided to sacrifice myself, by jumping on the cliff that is outside my window. I'm sorry I have to say good bye like this, but good bye…. _

_-Candace_

After reading the note, all the colour drained from Takeru's face, and he was thinking of what to do next. He decided to clear his head by going to the beach.

(At the beach outside of the resort)

Takeru wandered around for a while and sat down on the sand and started to think intently. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, grabbed the hand, and nearly punched the person, but stopped himself after seeing that the person was Maya.

"Ahhh! Please don't punch me!" Maya squeaked.

"Where…were…you…last…night?" Takeru said, shaking her. When he stopped shaking her, she managed to compose herself.

"Well, I needed to help Gill with his work," Maya answered.

"Oh… Chase told me that you were missing since lunch that day. Why?" Takeru asked confused.

"Oh, that! I was playing a prank on Chasey because he was so mean to me. Everyone was in on it," Maya giggled. Then Maya diverted the question quickly.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Maya asked hurriedly.

"I was just thinking about everything that happened… I don't know what to do anymore…" Takeru replied sadly. Maya thought for a moment and gave him some advice.

"Hmm…you should speak with Gill about it," Maya suggested. Then, as if she had something really important to do, she stood up.

"Well, I have to get cleaning. Bye Takeru!" Maya called behind her while sprinting towards the resort. Leaving Takeru, who was still thinking on the sandy beach.

(LATE IN THE AFTERNOON)

Takeru decided to take Maya's advice and see Gill. As he approached the door, he heard what seemed to be a conversation between Gill and his father,

"…It has gotten worse….now Candace is missing…." Gill groaned. Then his father said something.

"Yes, I know what that means! I'll-"he stopped abruptly, seeing Takeru by the door.

"Goodbye father…" Gill said, closing the phone and looked in Takeru's direction.

"Well, are you just going to stand there, or come and tell me what you have to say?" Gill asked in a snobbish tone.

"I wanted advice on something…" Takeru said as he took a seat in front of Gill, and explained everything, including the note he found. With every word he said, Gill became more and more interested. Until Takeru finished explaining.

"Takeru, please close the door…" Gill ordered. Takeru followed what Gill said and sat back down in front of him.

"You have heard the legends of the island right?" Gill asked.

"Of course. Candace told me before she…disappeared," Takeru replied.

"I see… Candace told you…" Gill mused.

"Well, she was right. The whole legend is true. But there is one flaw in the legend. People weren't sacrificed. They were murdered." Gill said silently, looking out the window.

"W-what…!" Takeru said in shock. Gill calmly walked to where Takeru was sitting.

"I believe that this case with Candace. And that the note you found was just a ruse to cover up the murder…and I feel that the murderer… is in this resort," Gill stated. He then went closer and whispered one sentence.

"_Trust no one."_ Was all he said and went back to his seat.

"Well if that's all you have to say, I suggest you leave," Gill said in a snobbish tone.

"O-of course Gill," Takeru replied, leaving the room quickly. In fact, so quickly that he crashed into someone who was just outside the room. And that someone had to be Akari.

"Oh, Akari. I'm so sorry!" Takeru apologized.

"That's alright Takeru, funny how we keep meeting like this huh?" Akari smiled.

Takeru remembered the way Akari was acting this morning and decided to ask her about it.

"So Akari, are you okay now?" Takeru asked with a worried expression.

"Umm…yeah. I'm just feel bad that I didn't get to apologize to Candace before she died…" Akari said quietly. This alarmed Takeru.

"Why would you apologize?" Takeru asked.

"W-well… I had a fight with her about coming to this resort…and, well, that's how I got the bruise last night…" Akari confessed. After confessing this, Akari broke into tears. Takeru then tried to comfort her as best as he could.

"Don't worry Akari, I'm gonna try and find out what's going on, once and for all," Takeru said. When Akari finally calmed down, Takeru started to walk away.

"Well, I'm going to go prepare myself for dinner. See you later," Takeru smiled, walking away.

"By the way… what were you and Gill talking about awhile ago?" Akari asked, trying to seem nonchalant. Takeru stopped in mid step. What Gill said still echoed in his head. _"Trust no one."_

"Oh, it was about the future of the resort and things like that," Takeru smiled, turning around. He jumped when he saw that Akari was right in front of his face, glaring at him.

"_Liar,"_ she whispered in a cold voice. Then she started to leave as if nothing happened.

"Oh, and don't be late for dinner ok?" Akari said in a creepily cheerful tone. Takeru didn't reply, for he was paralyzed with fear.

(Late at night)

After the very silent dinner which consisted of four silent guests and once again a missing Maya, Takeru was in his room, his mind going haywire.

_What the hell is going on around here? _Takeru wondered. Then Takeru heard a knock on his door.

"Please don't be Akari, Please don't be Akari…" Takeru silently chanted while heading for the door.

"W-who is it?" Takeru asked nervously.

"It's Chase, can I come in?" the voice answered. Takeru remembered how Chase reacted this morning, and was a little hesitant about letting him in.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize about this morning..." chase said through the door,

"And if you'll still listen to me.. I also want to share something I found out about Candace's death," Chase added. Upon hearing this, Takeru decided to let Chase in and at least talk to him.

"So, what's up Chase?" Takeru asked, opening the door.

"Thanks Takeru. Well it's a long story…" Chase sighed, sitting on Takeru's bed. Then Chase started to explain.

"I don't think Candace committed suicide…." Chase said worriedly.

"Really?..." Takeru asked. Though Takeru already knew this, he still pretended not to know.

"Yeah, think about it… her body was never found, and do you really think someone planning to commit suicide would mess up their room like that? Someone wanted her gone…" Chase said with a melancholic expression.

"But why would someone want to kill Candace?" Takeru asked curiously. Chase fell silent and stared at the ceiling…

"I also found out that the story Gill shared is all true, except for the fiery demons part," Chase shared, completely ignoring Takeru's previous question.

"Yes… I knew about that since my talk with Gill. Gill believes that she could have been murdered too," Takeru said. Takeru believed that he could probably trust Chase, and that he would make a pretty good ally.

"Thanks for the information Takeru. I'm gonna go now. Good night. Maybe we'll finally know what's going on," Chase laughed. Chase was about to leave, but he stopped, as if he just remembered something.

"Oh and yeah… I found this in Candace's room earlier…" Chase said, pulling out a cloth that was covered in blood. _That looks very familiar… _Takeru thought.

"I found it in Candace's room… Maybe if we find out who owns this, we might have a clue to who the killer is…" Chase mused, then leaving the room for good.

That night, Takeru slept soundly, knowing that he finally had an ally he could trust. _I can trust Chase…right? _Was the only doubt he had that night. Takeru left all those doubts for tomorrow, and slept.

(In the morning)

A loud banging echoed through Takeru's room.

"Ahhh!" Takeru exclaimed, waking up suddenly. He searched for the source of the banging, when he found out the banging was coming from the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming already! " Takeru grumbled. When he opened the door, it was Maya, looking very worried.

"Takeru, Chasey is gone!" Maya said, on the verge of tears.

"Ugh, come down and explained to me what happened," Takeru answered, still half asleep.

"…Chasey never returned to his room last night….he's missing!...do you know what happened?" Maya explained in a sad tone.

"Well, let's see… the last time I saw Chase was last night…where do you think he went?" Takeru replied.

"Well, Chase said he was going to visit two people. You…and Akari," Maya said sadly.

"Why did I have feeling that it had something to do with her.." Takeru thought to himself

"Why don't I ask Akari about this?" he said calmly, even though he was still scared of Akari.

"A-alright, I'll leave it to you then… I'm going to go back to my work… I do hope Chasey is ok." Maya replied hesitantly.

When Takeru finished changing, he decided to go to Akari's room.

"Here, we go... You can do this! It's just a trip to Akari's room, that's all..." Takeru said assuring himself.

When he opened his door, he jumped and fell back when he saw that Akari was right in front of his door, still smiling with that creepy smile.

"Oh, sorry Takeru, did I surprise you?" Akari apologized, helping him up.

"That's alright. I'm fine," Takeru replied after composing himself.

"So Akari…I wanted to ask you about Chase-" Takeru was about to ask, when he was interrupted by Akari.

"-Geez, I'm hungry! You wanna get something to eat?" Akari giggled, dragging Takeru out of his room.

"…fine, let's go…" Takeru silently agreed, knowing that in order to get answers, he's going to have to follow.

So both farmers headed to the dining room, to eat.

(In the dining room)

Throughout the whole meal, Takeru and Akari were silent. Takeru sat across from Akari, avoiding eye-contact, and Akari was just eating as if nothing happened.

"So….about Chase..." Takeru asked as he fiddled with his fork

"Hey, you wanna hear a story about something that happened on my farm…" Akari began. Takeru was getting really nervous, but kept quiet, and listened.

"I used to have 5 chickens. One day, one of them got sick, and died. The other chickens were sad, and refused to eat. Well, I couldn't have that happening, so you know what I did?" Akari asked rhetorically. Takeru was still silent.

"Well, I had an idea. Slowly, I gave away the other chickens, until only two were left. When the two chickens noticed only both of them were left, they started to eat again. Because they only had each other... and they were afraid," Akari finished. She stood up.

"So, what did you think of the story Takeru? You seemed really in to it," Akari asked with a smile. Takeru was too afraid to speak, and he didn't move an inch. Akari sat down once again, moving her chair closer to his.

"Y'know, I really hate lies. Especially lies between friends…" Akari said.

"We are friends…right?" she added in a sad tone. Takeru was shaking, and as she got closer, he slowly reached for the dining knife. Akari sighed.

"…I heard what you and Gill were talking about the other day. I heard everything, like how the legend was true, and how Gill thinks Candace was murdered…Please, tell me," Akari pleaded. Takeru paused for a moment, and seeing no alternative he told her the whole story.

After about 30 minutes of explaining, Takeru calmed down

"…And that's all I know" Takeru said

"See? That wasn't so hard. I guess I forgive you for keeping secrets and I'm sorry for scaring you," Akari smiled when he was done explaining.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap. I'm tired," Akari yawned, walking away. Then she stopped.

"Oh and yeah… Be careful of how much you know, or you might end up like Chase," Akari said quietly without looking back.

When she left, Takeru noticed something. Akari's shirt had a rip in it. Takeru brought out the cloth Chase gave him last night. And it was a perfect match.

(In the afternoon, at the beach)

"_Did I make the right decision telling Akari that?" _Takeru pondered, looking at the waves.

Suddenly, he heard a loud gunshot coming from the resort.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Takeru thought, running towards the sound of the gunshot.

After arriving at the resort he saw a gruesome sight. A trail of blood and broken glass leading to Gill's office. When he opened the door, he was speechless.

"Shit," Takeru cursed aloud, upon seeing the scene in front of him. Gill, the one who had helped him and told him to be safe, had a gunshot wound on his chest.

Takeru raced to where Gill was and checked his pulse and breathing, getting blood on himself in the process. Gill wasn't breathing, and there was no pulse.

"Damn it!" Takeru screamed "Not Gill too…."

Then he noticed a file on Gill's table. Looking closer, it was a file of Akari, and on Akari's picture, there was a stamp in red ink, reading 'SUSPECT.' He decided to think about that later; next to the file was a gun that looked like it might have been the murder weapon.

Takeru picked it up and checked the gun to see if it was loaded. When He saw the magazine, his suspicions were right… there was one bullet missing.

"Eeeeeekkkk!" someone screamed from behind him, causing him to jump. When he turned around, it was Akari seeing him covered in blood, and with a gun in his hands.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Takeru tried to explain, but Akari was already running away, screaming.

Takeru dropped the gun, and started to chase after her. He chased her all the way to her room. When he reached her door, Akari had already locked it.

"Listen to me! I didn't do it!" Takeru shouted

"Get away from me Murderer!" she screamed from inside the room. Takeru then began to explain everything through the door.

"H-how can I trust you?" She called back. Then he remembered how Akari has been acting, and what he read in Gill's office.

"Well, how can I trust you?" Takeru said, asking the same question. After awhile, Akari opened the door.

"If I trust you, will you trust me?" Akari asked, opening the door halfway.

"I'll try," Takeru agreed. Then Akari opened the door and threw herself onto Takeru, and started sobbing on his shoulder, the events of the week finally crashing down on her.

When they finally calmed down, Akari suggested calling Maya. They decided to call her through the resort's phone. As the phone rang, Takeru realized something, and covered the speaker.

"How do you know we can trust her? She might be the one doing all this!" Takeru asked.

"Trust her, because I trust her," Akari replied. Then Takeru nodded silently, and uncovered the speaker.

"Hello?" Maya's voice was heard through the phone.

"Umm… Maya? Something happened…" Takeru then began to explain everything, and where they were right now.

"Ok, calm down. I'll handle it, but first, you have to get off this island," Maya said.

"A-alright," Takeru replied.

"There's an employee's boat at the pier behind the resort. Before you leave though, go to the maid's quarters, go into my room, and get the file that's on my dresser," Maya instructed.

"What's the file about?" Takeru asked.

"Evidence, now move! We don't have much time" was all she said, closing the phone.

"Hello? Maya? Shit!" Takeru cursed, closing the phone.

"What happened?" Akari asked worriedly.

"No time to explain, but we have to get to Maya's room now!" Takeru replied. Then Akari remembered something. She opened her side table and brought out a gun.

"Maya gave this to me for emergencies, and this is one hell of an emergency," Akari explained.

"Wait, check if it's loaded," Takeru ordered.

"Don't worry. Its fine there's only one shot is missing," Akari replied. Then Takeru remembered Gill was shot with one bullet, and he also remembered Gill's words again. _"Trust no one." _But Takeru decided to ignore it, and trust her anyway.

As they exited Akari's room, they both left for the maid's quarters. When they were at the front door of the resort, Akari stopped suddenly.

"You go ahead," she said.

"Why? Didn't you hear Maya? We don't have time!" Takeru asked.

"It's best you not know…I'll meet you at the pier." Akari said quietly.

Takeru tried to talk her out of it a few more times, but to no avail

"Fine…Be careful Akari. Gill's and Candace's killer is still out there…" Takeru said worriedly.

"I'll be fine. I still have the gun," Akari assured him. Then she started to run back into the resort.

"I'll wait for you at the pier, don't be late!" Takeru shouted to her, to show that he still trusted her.

"I'm sorry…" She said. Takeru thought he just misheard.

_What is she apologizing for? _Takeru wondered, running to the maid's quarters at full speed.

(At the Maid's quarters)

When Takeru finally arrived in Maya's room, the first thing he did was call the resort through Maya's phone.

"C'mon Akari…Pick up, Pick up," Takeru silently pleaded. When no one answered, Takeru sighed, He was really worried about her. He tried not think of the worst, and decided to find the file.

After a few minutes, Takeru finally found the file. It had the words 'TOP SECRET' on it. He opened it, and read the contents. His eyes were filled with realization.

"It all makes sense now! The killer is…" But before he could finish his sentence, he felt something cold press against his head. He knew it was a gun.

"Why?" Takeru asked silently.

A gunshot rang throughout the maids quarters that afternoon.

END…

OF PART ONE


	2. Author's Note: I'm sorry everyone

**The main cast of Island of silence sit confused in the room, together with a very apologetic YukinaMizuki.**

**Candace: H-hey Yukina…what's wrong?**

**Akari: Yeah.**

**Me: Umm…I don't know how to say this…**

**Gill: Come on, just tell us.**

**Me: …I'm sorry, but… *mumbles something inaudible***

**Chase: Louder. We can't hear you.**

**Me: Your…story…is…going…on…hiatus…**

**Takeru: WHAT! But why?**

**Me: I'm sorry to say this, but… no one is reading this at all. Plus, I can't continue writing because one, sometimes I'm busy with other stuff and two… my brother refuses to help. This is practically my brother's story, and seeing how small our viewers are…**

**Akari: W-were g-going on h-hiatus?**

**Chase: Yeah, and when will we be continued?**

**Me:… I-I s-suppose my brother might consider writing again if more people will read and like this story…but I'm not really forcing the people to read something they don't want to. I'm really sorry guys…**

**Gill: …it's alright Yukina. It's not your fault. Anyways, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be here…**

**Candace: T-that's right… and…when…the fans…are ready for more…**

**Takeru: …We'll be here.**

**Me: …Thanks guys…anyways, to recap to the viewers, this story is currently on hiatus until further notice. And to clarify, ONLY this story for now. **

**The main cast of Island of silence: Goodbye for now everyone…we'll miss you all; even in the short time we've had together! **


End file.
